1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of and apparatus for digital audio signal processing. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of and apparatus for the detection and correction of errors present on reproduction of a digital audio signal, for example, from a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Errors may occur in a reproduced digital signal due to drop-out or noise. These errors are of particular significance in a digital audio signal most especially if the errors affect the more significant bits of an audio sample signal, because on conversion of the digital signal to a corresponding analog signal and reproduction of that analog signal, the error in the reproduced analog sound signal will be very noticeable to the human ear. It is therefore of particular importance in the processing of digital audio signals that a powerful error detecting and correcting scheme is provided.